When the past came knocking
by Motionpictures
Summary: What happens when someone special from Sherlock's past shows up at 221B Baker Street but Sherlock doesn't know who she is? Will she share her identity? Or will it stay a secret? - Bad summary I know, better than the summary makes out. (MORE FAMILY THAN ROMANCE)
1. Chapter 1

She stood outside 221B Baker Street, her hand hesitating just before she knocked. Her black curls covering her eyes. She knew she had to do this, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Taking a deep breath and straightening her coat she knocked. The door opened.

'Hello? Can I help?' said a male's voice.

Lyanna looked up into the eyes of a shorter blonde headed man. She inspected the way he held himself and the way he spoke. 'Army doctor' she thought to herself.

'Hi' she replied, 'I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes'.

'I'm afraid you just missed him' came the reply 'Do you have a case you want us to look at?'

'I guess you could say that' said Lyanna.

'Well, would you like to come in and talk to me about it?' replied the doctor.

'Yes please' said Lyanna.

'Come on in' he replied, opening the door wider and stepping aside so that Lyanna could get in.

'I'm John, by the way' John said, holding out his hand for Lyanna to shake. 'John Watson'.

'Nice to meet you' she replied 'I'm Lyanna'.

'Nice to meet you too Lyanna. That's an unusual name, it suits you' replied John.

'Thank you' said Lyanna.

'Come on up' said John as he walked up the stairs with Lyanna following behind.

'Take a seat' said John as he opened the door to the apartment.

Lyanna stepped inside slowly and took in her surroundings. She loved everything she saw.

'May I take your coat?' asked John.

'Oh, um, thank you' replied Lyanna as she handed John her coat.

'Wow' whispered John as he inspected the trench coat – it looked almost identical to Sherlock's.

'Tea?' asked John once he had hung up Lyanna's coat.

'Yes please' said Lyanna as she took a seat on the sofa.

John smiled as he walked into the kitchen to make the tea. He inspected Lyanna sitting on the sofa. He didn't know what it was about her but she looked very familiar.

'So, how can I help?' asked John, as he handed Lyanna her tea and sat down opposite her.

'Well you see' started Lyanna 'Since I was very little I have been living with my uncle – I never met my mum and my dad doesn't even know of my existence. And in recent years my uncle started telling me about my dad and how soon I would need to tell him my identity…'

'Okay, I'm with you so far, but what do you need us for?' asked John.

'Well you see, my uncle is Mycroft Holmes, and that means –'continued Lyanna.

'Wait!' interrupted John 'If Mycroft is your uncle, then that means…'

'Yes' replied Lyanna 'My father is none other than the great Sherlock Holmes'.

'Oh my –' replied John.

John then sat and inspected Lyanna. She had Sherlock's hair and his eyes. Not to mention his fashion sense. He smiled to himself.

'So..' started John 'Can you, urm, well, what I mean is – can you analyse people? You know, the whole deduction thing'

'Well I know you're an Army doctor, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. You've got a brother worried about you, but you wouldn't go to him for help, because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife, and I know that you used to have psychosomatic limp –' replied Lyanna.

'You sound exactly like Sherlock, except like him you got the same thing wrong-' said John.

'Not brother – Sister' interrupted Lyanna.

'Wow, just wow' said John 'That amazes me and I've been living with Sherlock for ages'

Lyanna laughed.

'So Lyanna, if you don't mind me asking – how old are you?' inquired John.

'I've just turned 16' replied Lyanna with a smile.

'Ah, so a sweet 16 party then' said John with a knowing smirk.

'No actually' replied Lyanna with a sigh 'I spent my birthday training with the secret services, I didn't even realise it was my birthday until Uncle Mycroft surprised me with cake in the evening'.

'Well that's a real shame' said John sadly 'But you've trained with the secret services? For how long?'

'Since I was 11' replied Lyanna.

'Wow… again' said John.

'Anyway, I'm not ready to tell Sherlock the truth just yet – so, do have a good cover story I could use?' asked Lyanna.

'Well' replied John 'We could do with some assistance around here. How would you like to become our assistant?'

'That would be – perfect. Thank you' replied Lyanna.

'No problem-' began John.

'JOHN!' came a voice. Then the voice burst into the room. There he was, the great Sherlock Holmes.

Lyanna and John jumped up.

'Look what I have discovered – Oh, yes can I help you?' Sherlock asked the young girl.

'Well, um, I-' began Lyanna.

'This is Lyanna' interrupted John 'She's our new assistant'.

'I don't need an assistant – I have you' replied Sherlock.

'I'm not your assistant, I'm your flat mate and friend' replied John.

'Right…' said Sherlock.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you' Lyanna directed at Sherlock.

'Recently turned 16, never met your mother. You know who your father is, but he doesn't know about you. In fact that's why you're here in London. You've been living with a family member, someone that you've grown quite close to, uncle perhaps? - Definitely from your father's side. You have got good reflexes and you are skilled with a knife and a gun. Not to mention your combat skills. You've never had many friends; in fact, you chose not to have friends. You were made fun of because of the way you dress and the way you acted. Overall, most people would say you were a bitch, when in fact you were just being honest.' Said Sherlock with a triumphant smirk.

'You're a detective, but not a private detective, a consulting detective – only one in the world, you created the job. You are a high functioning sociopath and you do not get along with your brother. You never eat or sleep when you are on a case and you drink your coffee black with two sugars. Your favorite cases are those which include serial killers. John refuses to play cluedo with you as you always suspect the victim. You play the violin, and only compose for very special occasions. You are not very well liked amongst the Scotland Yard, Lestrade is an exception. You've had a past with drugs, and you have recently given up smoking – except that you are struggling even though you won't admit it to John. You spend a lot of your time either here or at Barts morgue, where you manipulate Molly Hooper to let you use the labs. Overall, most people would say you're a psychopath, when in reality you are a high functioning sociopath.' Replied Lyanna with a smile.

John laughed, while Sherlock just stood there in shock.

'Well I believe you just kicked his arse' said John with a grin.

Lyanna laughed.

'You're hired' said Sherlock.

'Really?!' inquired Lyanna, rather excited by it.

'Of course' replied Sherlock. 'Anyway, as I was saying John, before I was – _distracted_...'

Lyanna smiled.

'Yes Sherlock? What have you discovered this time?' inquired John.

'Molly, Barts, too much time wasted, let's go' was Sherlock's reply.

'Do you want me to go?' inquired Lyanna.

'No, that won't be necessary. You start work tomorrow. See you then' shouted Sherlock as he walked out the door.

'Sorry about him' apologised John 'See you tomorrow Miss Holmes' he said with a wink.

'Bye' cried Lyanna as the door swung shut.

'This is going to be interesting' thought Lyanna with a smile.

Just then, her phone bleeped.

'Need you here now. MH'

'On my way. LH'

'Your car is outside. MH'

Lyanna then put her cup in the kitchen, grabbed her coat and upturned the collar. She looked round the apartment once more before shutting the door and heading down to the car waiting outside.

**_-The Next Day-_**

The next morning, Lyanna woke up at 4am. 'Well, might as well do some training as I am up' she thought as she got changed and headed down to the training platform.

After 2 hours of training, and Lyanna was just getting really into it. Mycroft interrupted.

'I thought I might find you down here' he said 'Good morning Lyanna'

'Morning Uncle Mycroft' she replied.

'Would you care for some breakfast?' he inquired.

'I would love too, but I can't' replied Lyanna.

'You **_cannot_**. Why ever not?' asked Mycroft.

'I CANNOT because I have to head over to Baker Street.' Replied Lyanna.

'You did not tell him, did you?' said Mycroft.

'No, he's not ready yet and neither am I' replied Lyanna 'John knows and he is helping'.

'You will have to tell him soon, you know' said Mycroft.

'Yes, but now is not that time Uncle' replied Lyanna as she headed towards the door. 'I really need to go and get changed, sorry about breakfast, how about dinner instead?'

'Sounds good' replied Mycroft '8pm Lyanna, don't forget' he called after her.

'I won't' she cried as the door shut behind her.

Mycroft sighed, before heading towards his office.

Lyanna then quickly got changed, grabbed her coat and hailed a taxi.

'Where too love?' asked the cabbie.

'221B Baker Street' replied Lyanna.

'Ah, off to see Sherlock Holmes are we?' replied the cabbie with a wink.

'Perhaps…' Lyanna replied as she started to zone out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_-15 minutes later-_**

'Here we are love' smiled the cabbie.

'Thanks' replied Lyanna, she got out of the cab, paid her fare and knocked on the door.

An elderly woman opened the door.

'Oh, hello love' she said 'Can I help?'

'Yes' replied Lyanna 'I'm Lyanna, Sherlock and John's new assistant'

'Oh, so you're Lyanna, I'm Mrs Hudson' replied Mrs Hudson pulling Lyanna into a hug 'Sherlock has been talking about you'.

'That's great' replied Lyanna feeling a little awkward about the hug – she was never good with human contact. 'Can I go upstairs now?'

'Yes of course dear' replied Mrs Hudson 'See you later'

'See you around Mrs Hudson' cried Lyanna as she ran up the stairs to the apartment.

The door to the apartment was already open when Lyanna reached the top of the stairs and there was John with a welcoming smile.

'Lyanna, hi, how are you?' asked John.

'Hi John, I'm good thanks, you?' replied Lyanna.

'Tired, Sherlock has been up all night' replied John.

'Well I will get in there and get him a coffee' said Lyanna with a smile 'Do you want one John?'

'No thanks' replied John 'Listen I have to go out, I'm going to see my girlfriend. Is it alright if I leave you with Sherlock for a couple of hours?'

'Sure, no problem' replied Lyanna 'I will have to meet this lucky girl very soon' she said with a wink.

'Alright' replied John 'If you manage to survive with Sherlock until I get back, I will take you to lunch with Mary'

'That is great' said Lyanna 'Have fun, catch you later'

'Bye' called John as he headed down the stairs.

Lyanna laughed lightly before walking into the apartment, shutting the door and hanging her coat up.

As she walked into the kitchen, she acknowledged Sherlock who was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Lyanna thought it best to leave him too it and she got on with making Sherlock's coffee.

Once she made it, she took it into the lounge and placed it in front of Sherlock.

'How did you know I wanted coffee?' he inquired.

'You always drink coffee in the morning' was Lyanna's reply.

'Fascinating' replied Sherlock.

'Anyway' continued Lyanna 'I can see you are on a case, so do you want me to go or?'

'Please stay' replied Sherlock 'It's nice to have company that thinks like me'

'Okay then' replied Lyanna as she sat down on John's chair.

**_-2 hours later-_**

Lyanna hadn't moved, neither had Sherlock. The flat was quiet and still. That was, until John came back, causing the silence to break. He walked in and saw Sherlock thinking and Lyanna just sitting in his chair. He smiled.

'How long have you been sat there?' John asked Lyanna.

'About two hours' replied Lyanna.

'Sorry' sad John.

'It's fine' replied Lyanna 'How is Mary?'

'She's alright thanks' replied John.

'Do you think you two could continue your awfully mind numbing conversation elsewhere? I'm trying to think' came Sherlock's deep voice.

'Do you want to get a coffee downstairs?' asked John.

'I would love to' replied Lyanna.

John handed over her coat and she slipped it on.

'Bye Sherlock' they said as they headed downstairs.

Sherlock didn't reply.

Once John and Lyanna were sat down with their coffees in Speedy's, John thought it would be nice to get to know Lyanna a bit more. However, before John had even had a chance to think of something to ask her; Lyanna had already started the conversation.

'I read your blog' said Lyanna.

'Really?!' replied John 'What do you think?'

'I think it's amazing what you and Sherlock do. And your blog is really nice to read, especially after a long training session'.

'Thanks, but there is something I don't get about you' said John.

'Oh, what's that?' inquired Lyanna.

'You look a bit like Sherlock; you have similar fashion sense, not to mention similar personalities. Yet, unlike Sherlock, you have the capability to actually be nice to someone' replied John.

'Yeah, well I think I get that from my mum, whoever she is' replied Lyanna.

'Do you want to know who your mum is?' asked John.

'Not really, no' replied Lyanna 'I love the family I have got, even you John. You've been so nice to me, even though I was a stranger'.

'Well you're a lovely girl and Sherlock has definitely taken a shine to you – even thought he would never admit it' replied John with a smile.

Lyanna laughed.

'Really?! I'm shocked. I thought the great Sherlock Holmes didn't have friends' said Lyanna.

'He doesn't' replied John 'He has family'.

Lyanna stopped and thought about what John had just said. Sherlock already had a family; he wouldn't need her as well. Maybe she should just go back to Mycroft and tell him that she cannot do it.

'I know what you're thinking' said John 'You are staying, and that's final. Like I said we're family'.

'Thanks John' replied Lyanna with a smile.

After another 30 minutes of chatting, the pair finished their coffees and headed back into the apartment.

'I solved it' said Sherlock as Lyanna walked through the door.

'Already?' inquired Lyanna.

'Yes' replied Sherlock.

'Well done' said Lyanna.

'Hm, the case was boring, dull and not to mention predictable' said Sherlock.

'Ah, so that will be why it took you more than 3 hours to solve it then' retorted Lyanna 'You're slipping Sherlock'.

'Dear God, you sound like my brother' replied Sherlock.

'Oh, well, urm, yeah-'started Lyanna.

'Anyway' interrupted John 'Whose up for a game of chess?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Okay' said Lyanna.

'Fine' replied Sherlock 'Although, you know you cannot beat me John, you've tried many a time'.

'Okay then' said John 'How about you and Lyanna play and I will _observe'_

'Good idea' said Lyanna, as she and Sherlock sat opposite each other and John placed the board in between the two of them.

'This should be interesting' said John as he watched Sherlock make the first move.

**_-20 minutes later-_**

With 20 minutes gone, Lyanna was clearly beating Sherlock – not that he would admit it of course.

'Bathroom break' said Sherlock getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

'Okay' replied Lyanna, as she sat back and inspected the game so far.

'I would be careful if I were you' said John with a slight grin.

'Why?' replied Lyanna.

'Well you see Sherlock is used to playing against me, meaning he never loses and if he does lose he throws a bit of a tantrum' said John, trying to hold back his smile.

'Do you know, that honestly does not surprise me' said Lyanna with a smirk 'Thanks for the advice, I will keep it in mind'

Just then Sherlock waltzed back into the room. He noticed Lyanna's smirk, but thought best to ignore it and to carry on with the game.

As the game continued, Lyanna started to make subtle mistakes, and it wasn't long before Sherlock was winning. Lyanna noticed that every time Sherlock made a move he smiled ever so slightly. Then Lyanna thought it was time to take it up a notch, as it were, and made the worst 'mistake' she had ever done before. Sherlock stopped and looked up at her.

'Why did you do that?' inquired Sherlock.

'Do what?' replied Lyanna as innocently as possible.

'That mistake, well was something I would normally expect from John – but not from you'he replied.

'HEY!' cried John.

Lyanna smiled.

'Everyone makes mistakes' she replied.

Sherlock stopped again, before smirking.

'Checkmate' he said with a triumphant smile.

'Well played Sherlock' replied Lyanna with a slight nod.

'Thank you, although you played rather well yourself – well in the beginning at least' he replied 'Who taught you to play?'

'My uncle' replied Lyanna 'Our games used to last for hours'

She smiled slightly at the memories. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the apartment door swinging open and Mycroft Holmes stepping in.

John looked up, while Sherlock acted like no one was there.

'Talk of the devil' Lyanna muttered under her breath.

John heard her and smiled slightly.

'Good afternoon Mycroft' said John.

'Good afternoon John, Shirley, Lyanna' he said.

'What do you want this time?' said Sherlock, standing up.

'Why do you always assume I want something brother dear' replied Mycroft.

'Because you always want something from me Mycroft' said Sherlock 'Otherwise you wouldn't be here'

'Quite the contrary' continued Mycroft 'I am here, in fact, to see how your new assistant is getting along' he looked over at Lyanna and smiled.

'She's fine – good at making coffee, quiet, cannot beat me a chess. Yes, I think that covers the basics' replied Sherlock.

'Good to hear' said Mycroft 'Anyway, must be going now brother dear. I have an awful amount of paper work to catch up on. Lyanna, may I give you a lift home?'

'Oh, um, yes please' replied Lyanna, as she got up and grabbed her coat 'Thanks'

'No problem' replied Mycroft 'Unless Sherlock needs you here?'

'No, you may go' said Sherlock 'But be back here tomorrow, same time as today'

'Okay, thank you Sherlock, John. See you tomorrow' said Lyanna with a smile as she and Mycroft headed out the door.

'Yes, see you soon brother dear, Dr Watson' said Mycroft as followed behind Lyanna.

'Bye' John called after the pair 'See you tomorrow Lyanna'

'She's hiding something' said Sherlock, once John had shut the door 'And I will find out what'

'Oh honestly' said John 'Can't you give the girl a break'

'Why should I?' replied Sherlock 'There's me moaning about not having a case, when there is a perfectly good one sitting right under my nose'

'I give up' replied John 'Fancy Chinese tonight?'

'Yes' replied Sherlock 'Let's go'.


	4. Chapter 4

**_-In the car (Lyanna and Mycroft)-_**

'I cannot believe you did not beat Sherlock at chess' said Mycroft 'Have I taught you nothing?'

'Calm down Uncle, I let him win' replied Lyanna 'We cannot have Sherlock going off in a strop now, can we?' She replied with a smile.

'No, I suppose we cannot. I cannot imagine anything worse' replied Mycroft.

'Anyway' continued Lyanna 'Where are we going for dinner?'

'I made dinner reservations at your favourite restaurant' replied Mycroft.

'So, we are getting Chinese?!' inquired Lyanna with a grin.

'Yes' replied Mycroft 'We are getting Chinese'

'Yes!' cried Lyanna 'Thank you Uncle Mycroft'

'No problem my dear' replied Mycroft 'But first we are going home so you may change'

'Okay' said Lyanna 'Thank you'.

**_-20 minutes later-_**

'I will wait in the car Lyanna' said Mycroft, as Lyanna pulled herself out of the car. 'Please try not to be too long, I made the reservations for 8'

'Okay Mycroft' replied Lyanna 'Give me 10 minutes'.

True to her word, Lyanna was back in the car 10 minutes later. She had changed into her black skinny jeans, her favourite jumper and she had pulled her black curls back into a ponytail.

'You look very nice' complimented Mycroft as they drove to the restaurant.

'Thank you' replied Lyanna.

The pair remained quiet for the rest of the drive and it suited them both just fine – neither of them were very keen on constant chatting.

15 minutes later, the car pulled up outside the restaurant. Lyanna went to get out, when she froze.

'What is the problem Lyanna?' inquired Mycroft.

Lyanna quickly sat back down and pulled the door shut.

'We need to go somewhere else' replied Lyanna, a sense of urgency in her voice.

'Why?' inquired Mycroft.

'Because John and Sherlock are inside' replied Lyanna.

'Oh, I should have known' said Mycroft.

**_-Inside the restaurant (John and Sherlock)-_**

'Isn't that Mycroft's car?' inquired John, looking over Sherlock's shoulder and out of the window.

Sherlock turned to have a look.

'Yes it is' replied Sherlock 'What is my brother doing here?'

'Probably came to spy on you' replied John with a smirk.

'No' replied Sherlock 'This is something different'

And with that, Sherlock got up, grabbed his coat and headed outside; leaving John at the table by himself.

**_-Back in the car-_**

'Steve' Mycroft directed at the driver 'Take us back to the house and step on it'

'I am on it boss' replied the driver, as he pulled away from the restaurant.

Lyanna looked out of the window to see Sherlock come running out of the restaurant – it seemed as if he was looking for something. She then saw his eyes clock the car and she pulled her head back in , hoping that Sherlock hadn't seen her.

**_-Back with Sherlock-_**

'Damn!' cried Sherlock, as he watched Mycroft's car pull away.

'Sherlock?' a voice called from behind him.

'Not now John' replied Sherlock, without even turning around.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text.

Mycroft's phone bleeped.

'What are you up to? SH'.

'Is it Sherlock?' inquired Lyanna.

'No' lied Mycroft 'It is nothing you need to worry about' he said as he text back.

'Something that does not concern you just yet. MH'.

Sherlock's phone bleeped.

He read the text quickly and exhaled. So now his brother was up to something; and with Lyanna's case as well, Sherlock was going to be rather busy indeed.

'Everything alright?' inquired John.

'Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?' replied Sherlock.

'Well you did sigh rather deeply' replied John.

'Yes, well, I'm terribly sorry for breathing loudly' retorted Sherlock.

'Okay, forget it' replied John 'I've paid for the meal, so let's head back to Baker Street'

'Good idea – in fact that's the best idea anyone has come up with this evening'

'Glad to hear' replied John sarcastically, as he hailed a cab.

The cab pulled in and Sherlock opened the door and got in.

'Come on John' he said, as John got in the cab 'We have work to do'.

'I'm sorry?' replied John.

Sherlock showed John the text from Mycroft. John read it and looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock smirked.

'The game is on'.


	5. Chapter 5

**_-The following morning-_**

The next morning, Lyanna arrived outside 221B Baker Street at the same time as the day before. She was still slightly nervous about seeing Sherlock in case he had seen her with Mycroft. The idea of him asking questions and deducing her made her shudder, and she was thinking about walking away; when the door opened.

'Lyanna' cried John 'How are you feeling?'

Lyanna looked up into the warm eyes of the Doctor and all at once, her nerves left her.

'I'm very well thank you' she replied 'And yourself?'

'Good to hear' he said with a smile 'I'm no longer tired, let's just say that'.

Lyanna smiled.

'Oh I'm sorry' said John as he stepped aside and opened the door wider 'Please come on in'.

Lyanna walked in and headed upstairs. There was something about 221B; it felt welcoming, like she belonged there. She reached the top of the stairs and then waited for John to catch up.

'I must warn you before you go in' started John as he reached the top pf the stairs 'Sherlock's in a bit of a, well – strange mood'

'Isn't he always?' replied Lyanna with a smirk.

'Touché' replied John with a grin 'But this is weird – even for Sherlock'

Just then there was a loud thud, followed by a tremendous clatter.

'Oh for God's sake' cried John as he flung the door open.

Lyanna stepped in and her eyes were greeted with Sherlock running round the flat, opening boxes, throwing paper work, hunting through the fire place, even pulling the sofa apart.

'You won't find any' said John.

'Oh God' said Lyanna 'You mean, all this; for cigarettes'

'He has moments' replied John before turning back to Sherlock.

'John I need some. Get me some' demanded Sherlock.

'Can't help, sorry' replied John as he picked up his newspaper and sat down, Lyanna sat opposite him.

'I'll let you know next week's lottery numbers' said Sherlock.

Both John and Lyanna snickered.

'It was worth a try' replied Sherlock.

'Come on Sherlock' said Lyanna 'You're doing really well, don't give up now'

'Fine' said Sherlock 'Then I need a case'.

'You've just solved one' replied John 'And apparently it involved harpooning a dead pig'

Lyanna looked over at John with a puzzled expression on her face.

'Don't ask' John said to Lyanna.

Lyanna just nodded.

'Yes, but that was morning' said Sherlock.

'Nothing on the website' inquired John.

'Dear Mr Sherlock Holmes' started Sherlock as he handed his laptop to John 'I can't find Bluebell anywhere. Please, please, please can you help?'

'Bluebell?' inquired John.

'A rabbit John' replied Lyanna looking over John's shoulder at the screen.

'Yes!' cried Sherlock 'Ah, wait, but there's more! Before it disappeared, it turned luminous, "like a fairy," according to little Kirsty. Disappeared from a locked hutch, no sign of forced entry... what am I saying? This is brilliant! Phone Lestrade, tell him there's an escaped rabbit.'

'You're serious?' asked John.

'It's either this, or cluedo' was Sherlock's reply.

'Oh no, we are never playing that again' said John.

'Why not?' inquired Sherlock.

'Because it's not actually possible for the victim to have done it, Sherlock, that's why!' replied John.

'Well, it was the only possible explanation' said Sherlock.

'It's not in the rules!' cried John.

'Well then, the rules are wrong' retorted Lyanna.

'See?' cried Sherlock 'That's two against one'

'Oh do shut up' replied John.

'I need a case John' cried Sherlock.

'Tell you what' said John 'You are going to wait here and see if a case crops up while I take Mary and Lyanna to lunch'

'But-' Sherlock went to protest.

'No buts' interrupted John 'Lyanna grab your coat, and let's go'

And with that, Lyanna and John left; leaving Sherlock and his 101 remarks alone in the flat.


	6. Chapter 6

'Let me just give Mary a quick call' said John as Lyanna shut the door behind her.

'Okay' replied Lyanna.

'Hi Mary, listen are you free for lunch? There's someone I would like you to meet. Okay. Alright, we will meet you there. See you in about 10 minutes. Love you too, bye.'

Lyanna smiled as she listened to the conversation. Living with Mycroft all her life had meant that she was not used to sentiment, especially not on a regular basis.

'Come on Lyanna' said John with a smile.

'Where are we going?' inquired Lyanna

'We are going to Mary's favourite Italian restaurant' replied John 'She is going to meet us there'

'Okay' replied Lyanna with a grin.

Lyanna watched as John tried to hail a cab – without success. She smirked before stepping in front of John and hailing a cab with ease.

'Another similar trait of yours and Sherlock's I see' said John with a smile as he and Lyanna climbed into the vehicle.

'It just comes naturally' replied Lyanna, hiding her smirk.

On the way to the restaurant, neither John nor Lyanna struck up a conversation. It suited Lyanna, as she was never really one for pointless chit chat.

'Here we are then' said the cabbie.

Lyanna climbed out of the cab, while John paid. While she was waiting for John, Lyanna looked through the window of the restaurant. It was full of couples and families. Lyanna rolled her eyes – typical.

'Come on then' said John in a cheery tone

Lyanna looked up and followed the doctor inside. Once inside, John spotted someone and waved.

'There she is' said John 'Let's go'

Lyanna smiled and followed behind John. She didn't know why, but she felt rather worried about meeting Mary. She had thought about it a lot and had come to the conclusion that she wanted Mary to like her.

They reached the table, and Mary stood up and John gave her a kiss.

'Mary' began John 'This is Lyanna'

Lyanna smiled brightly and held out her hand for Mary to shake. Mary shook her hand and gave Lyanna a warm smile.

'Hi' said Mary 'It's lovely to meet you'

'It is wonderful to meet you too' replied Lyanna 'I've heard a lot about you from John'

'All good I hope' replied Mary with a chuckle 'Please take a seat'

'Of course' replied Lyanna with a smile as she sat down across from Mary.

'Lyanna's our new assistant' John told Mary once they had all sat down.

'Really' said Mary 'How's it going? With Sherlock and John, are managing to cope'

'Very well actually' replied Lyanna 'I haven't done much yet, but I am sure once Sherlock gets a new case, things will start to pick up'

'Of course they will' said Mary with a smile 'Just don't let either of them overwork you, and if they do just let me know. And I will give them a good beating'

Lyanna laughed, as did Mary at the shocked expression on John's face.

Conversation settled and the trio ordered their drinks. While they were waiting for their drinks, Mary started up the conversation again.

'So Lyanna' began Mary 'Why did you want to become John and Sherlock's assistant?'

'Well you see' explained Lyanna 'I am in fact Sherlock's- Oh thank you'

Lyanna stopped to thank the waiter who had just put their drinks down. Mary and John did the same. Lyanna waited until the waiter had left before she proceeded with the conversation.

'Sorry Lyanna' said Mary 'You are Sherlock's what?' she inquired as she took a sip of water.

'Daughter' replied Lyanna.

Mary nearly choked. John patted her back gently until her coughing had ceased.

'You are Sherlock's daughter?!' yelled Mary.

'Shhhh' said John 'We are trying to keep it a secret'

'Sorry' replied Mary.

'No worries' replied Lyanna with a smile

'I just cannot believe it' said Mary.

'What? That Sherlock has a daughter' said John as he took a sip of his drink

'No' said Mary 'The fact that Sherlock has actually slept with someone'

This time it was John's turned to start choking. Mary and Lyanna laughed, while Mary patted John on the back.

'You know?' said John once his coughing had ceased 'I didn't even think about that'

'I'm sorry' said Lyanna 'Where did you think I came from? I didn't just grow on a tree'

Mary laughed.

'Sarcasm - one of the best traits in a girl' siad Mary with a smile

'Thank you' replied Lyanna with a grin

'So tell me Lyanna' said Mary

'Tell you what?' inquired Lyanna

'Tell me all about you' said Mary 'I want to know who Lyanna Holmes really is'

'Well that is a very long story-' began Lyanna.

**_-30 minutes later-_**

'And that is how I ended up at 221B Baker Street' said Lyanna, as she put her knife and fork on her plate.

'Wow' said Mary 'That was-'

'Boring, I know' interrupted Lyanna 'I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away'

'Don't be sorry' said Mary 'I was going to say that was amazing'

'Really?' inquired Lyanna

'Of course' replied Mary 'Listen, I've got to head off. However I would love to spend more time with you Lyanna. How about we go shopping this weekend?'

'Shopping?' inquire Lyanna.

'Ah yes' said Mary 'You've been raised by Mycroft, you've probably never been shopping'

'No I haven't' replied Lyanna quietly, blushing slightly.

'Well life is about trying new things' said Mary 'So, meet me outside Speedy's café on Saturday at 10am?'

'That sounds good' said Lyanna with a grin 'I am looking forward to it'

'As am I' replied Mary 'Now, I must be going'

She stood up, as did John and Lyanna. Mary gave John a kiss and Lyanna a hug before grabbing her coat and leaving.

'Bye' she called

'Goodbye' replied John and Lyanna.

'Now' said John 'I've just got to pop to the loo, then I shall pay and we will head back to Baker Street. Okay?'

'Sounds good' said Lyanna

'Good' replied John with a smile 'Give me a minute'

John got up and headed over to the men's toilets.

When John came out, Lyanna was waiting for him – holding his jacket.

'Thanks' he said as he slipped it on 'Now let me just pay and we can go'

'No need' said Lyanna

'Sorry?' inquired John

'I already paid, so we can head back to Baker Street' replied Lyanna.

'Lyanna – no' said John 'Here let me pay you back'

'No John' said Lyanna 'You have done so much for me, this is just a small way of saying thank you'

'But-' attempted John

'No buts!' said Lyanna 'And that's final'

'But-' mumbled John as Lyanna hailed a cab

Lyanna pretended not hear him as the pair climbed inside the taxi.

'So…' started Lyanna, once John had given the cabbie the address.

'So, what?' inquired John.

'When were you planning on asking Mary?' inquired Lyanna.

'Asking her what?' said John

'To marry you' Lyanna replied, rolling her eyes.

'Oh, well- Hang on, how did you know I was going to propose?' inquired John

Lyanna just looked at him, as if to say; 'Did you really just ask that?.

'Oh yeah – stupid question' said John 'Um, I don't know. I was thinking of asking her to dinner tonight and asking her then'

'Yes' said Lyanna

'You think I should?' inquired John

'Of course' replied Lyanna

'Wow' said John

'What?' inquired Lyanna

'Nothing, it's just sometimes you act so much like Sherlock and other times you, well – don't' replied John

'Yes, well unlike my sociopathic father' said Lyanna 'I have the capability to allow a little romance into my life – not too much though' she said with wink.

John just laughed, as the cab pulled up outside 221B Baker Street.

'221B Baker Street, here we are are' said the cabbie.

Lyanna climbed out and John followed after once he had paid the cabbie.

'Lyanna' John called as Lyanna went to walk into the flat.

'Yes?' inquired Sherlock.

'Do you mind if I go and reserve a table for dinner tonight?' asked John.

'Of course not' replied Lyanna 'Where were you thinking?'

'Urmm, well-' started John

'How about The Swan?' suggested Lyanna 'I hear the food is lovely there'

'The swan…' John repeated 'Yes, I think that will be perfect'

'Good' said Lyanna 'Now go and reserve a table before they become fully booked'

'Will do' replied John with a smile 'See you later Lyanna'

'Bye John' Lyanna called after John as he strolled off down the street.

Lyanna smiled and rolled her eyes before stepping inside 221B Baker Street.

'Oh hello love' said Mrs Hudson once Lyanna had shut the door.

'Hi Mrs Hudson' replied Lyanna

'How was lunch with John?' inquired Mrs Hudson

'Quite satisfactory' replied Lyanna bluntly as she sauntered up the stairs to Sherlock's flat.

'Lyanna' said a deep velvety voice as Lyanna stepped inside the flat.

'Hello Sherlock' said Lyanna.

'How was your lunch with Mary?' inquired Sherlock

'It was nice' replied Lyanna 'Sherlock, I have a question for you'

'And what would that be?' inquired Sherlock as Lyanna walked into the living room.

'Are you free this evening?' questioned Lyanna


	7. Chapter 7

'I'm sorry?' said Sherlock.

'You heard what I said' replied Lyanna as she sat down in Sherlock's chair

'Of course I am free' replied Sherlock

'Good' said Lyanna 'Because we are going to The Swan for dinner'

'We are?' inquired Sherlock

'Indeed' replied Lyanna

'What do you know?' inquired Sherlock

'What ever do you mean?' inquired Lyanna with a smile.

'Well Lyanna, you being you, you would not just want to go out for dinner just to get to know me' replied Sherlock 'That means you know something, something that is going to happen'

'Saturday night entertainment' replied Lyanna with a knowing smirk

Sherlock smiled.

'Are you up for it Mr Holmes?' inquired Lyanna

'I would not miss it for the world' replied Sherlock with a grin.

'Perfect' replied Lyanna with a smile.

Lyanna stood up and headed into the kitchen. Just then, the door of the flat opened and in walked John looking rather pleased with himself.

'Ah John – perfect timing' said Lyanna, sticking her head out of the kitchen 'Coffee?'

'That would be lovely, thank you Lyanna' replied John with a smile.

Lyanna nodded before heading back into the kitchen.

**_-A few minutes later-_**

Lyanna walked back into the living room and handed John his coffee.

'Thank you' said John

Lyanna then sat down in Sherlock's chair.

Sherlock gave a small smile.

'So Sherlock' began Lyanna 'Did you find a case in the end?'

'None worth my time' replied Sherlock.

'Honestly Sherlock' said John 'People come to you foe help, you could try and be slightly sympathetic'

'Sympathy will not get you anywhere' replied Lyanna 'Caring is not an advantage'

Sherlock stopped and stared at her.

'You're as bad as him' said John, motioning over to Sherlock.

Lyanna laughed lightly, but her eyes never left Sherlock's; and Sherlock's eyes never left her.

John noticed the tension and decided to interrupt.

'Well, this has been lovely, but I really must be going; lots to do' he said, as he stood up and slipped on his coat.

He received no response. John just sighed and rolled his eyes, before shutting the door of the flat behind him.

'Coffee?' inquired Lyanna, breaking the silence

'As always' replied Sherlock

Lyanna smirked before getting up to make Sherlock a coffee.

'Oh, and Lyanna-' Sherlock began.

'Yes?' inquired Lyanna

'The dress code for this evening is formal. This means I expect to see you in a dress' replied Sherlock

He smirked in triumph as he heard Lyanna groan from inside the kitchen.

'Fine, just this once' replied Lyanna, as she handed Sherlock his coffee 'Any new cases?'

'Unfortunately not' replied Sherlock as he pulled out a laptop.

'Is that my laptop?' inquired Lyanna

'Obviously' replied Sherlock 'I have no new cases'

'What has that got to do with you using my laptop?' inquired Lyanna

'Bored' replied Sherlock

'Meaning you are going to successfully break into my laptop' said Lyanna

'Of course' replied Sherlock 'I am not expecting it to be Fort Knox'

Lyanna smirked slightly

'You may be surprised' she replied as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her hat.

'Where are you going?' inquired Sherlock, looking up at Lyanna.

'To reserve a table at The Swan' replied Lyanna 'I shall be back soon'

Sherlock waited until Lyanna had slammed the door behind her, before he got up and stood by the window. He pulled the curtain back and peered outside. He watched as Lyanna pulled her long coat tighter around her, as she battled against the wind. He smiled as he watched Lyanna head up the street towards The Swan. He continued to watch, even once Lyanna was out of sight. However, the sounds of the flat door opening, interrupted him.

'Everything alright Sherlock?' inquired John 'Where has Lyanna got to?

'Ah John' said Sherlock 'I am glad you are back'

'You are?' inquired John

'Yes' replied Sherlock 'I need to borrow your phone'

John just rolled his eyes before handing Sherlock his phone

'Thank you' replied Sherlock, as he took John's phone.

John watched as Sherlock tapped away on the phone, before handing it back to John.

'Thanks' said John, as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

Sherlock nodded, before grabbing Lyanna's laptop and taking a seat in his chair.

John proceeded to then sit in his chair. Silence filled the room.

The door of the flat flung open and the silence was broken.

'Have you figured it out yet?' inquired Lyanna, as she took off her coat and hung it up 'Hello John'

'Um, hi' replied John 'Figured out what, exactly?'

'My laptop passcode' replied Lyanna

'Well Sherlock?' said John

Sherlock ignored them and continued to type away on Lyanna's laptop.

'We shall take that as a no then' replied John.

Lyanna laughed.

'Well John-' began Lyanna 'Have you got a suit for this evening?'

'Oh no' John cried 'I knew there something else I had to do'

Lyanna smiled as she watched John pull on his coat.

'Thanks Lyanna' he said 'Bye'

'Goodbye John' Lyanna called after him, as the door of the flat slammed shut.

'Well' said Sherlock, as he slammed Lyanna's laptop shut 'I have a very important meeting that I cannot miss'

'Alright' replied Lyanna 'Just be back here before 8'

'Of course' replied Sherlock, as he grabbed his coat and left the flat

'Goodbye' Lyanna called after him

She heard the downstairs door slammed shut, so she stood up and grabbed her laptop off Sherlock's chair.

'Not Fort Knox Sherlock?' Lyanna smiled, as she spoke to Sherlock's empty chair 'I agree – this is much harder'

Lyanna laughed lightly as she tapped in her passcode – **_Sherlock Holmes._**

She then yawned. It was only then did Lyanna realise how tired she was. She placed her laptop on the arm of Sherlock's chair, before settling down on the sofa and letting herself fall asleep.

**_-3 hours later-_**

'Lyanna' a soft voice called.

No response.

'Lyanna' they tried again, this time shaking her slightly

A slight murmur was the only response they received from Lyanna.

Sherlock sighed slightly, before attempting to awaken Lyanna for the third time

'Mycroft's here' Sherlock whispered in Lyanna's ear.

'What?!' Lyanna cried, as she bolted upright.

Sherlock laughed.

'I was merely joking Lyanna' Sherlock explained 'It is now 7 o'clock and you need to get ready'

'Ready for what?' Lyanna inquired, rubbing her eyes slightly

'Our Saturday night entertainment' replied Sherlock

'Of course' replied Lyanna 'How could I forget?' she said, standing up

'Do you remember what I said about the dress?' inquired Sherlock

'Oh yes' replied Lyanna 'Unfortunately I do not own a dress, and it is too late to get one now' she said, smirking in triumph.

'Which is why I bought one for you' replied Sherlock as he handed Lyanna a bag

'Go change' he said, as he watched Lyanna's smirk turn into a scowl.

He smirked as she took the bag and headed for the bathroom to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**_-45 minutes later- _**

'I refuse to do it Sherlock' Lyanna cried from behind the bathroom door.

'Lyanna, we are going to be late' replied Sherlock.

Sherlock had spent the last 30 minutes trying to get Lyanna to leave the bathroom, so he could see what she looked like in her dress.

'I do not care Sherlock' replied Lyanna 'I am not going and that is final'

'Lyanna' Sherlock said firmly 'You have 5 minutes to leave that bathroom of your own accord. If you do not leave, then I shall get you out – with or without your permission'

'That is never going to happen Sherlock' came Lyanna's reply.

**_-5 minutes later-_**

'I cannot believe you broke the door down' cried Lyanna, as Sherlock hailed a cab.

Sherlock just looked at her.

'Yes, you are right' replied Lyanna 'I can believe it – this is you we are talking about'

Sherlock smirked in triumph, as he opened the door of the taxi for Lyanna.

'Thank you' said Lyanna, as Sherlock shut the door behind him.

'You are going to have to take that coat off at the restaurant Lyanna' said Sherlock 'Therefore, I will eventually see that dress'

'I am working on a way around that situation' replied Lyanna – pulling her military coat tighter around her.

'Hmmm' replied Sherlock

The taxi ride was quiet – a comfortable silence for both the occupants of the taxi.

'The Swan, here we are' said the cabbie.

Sherlock went to pay, however Lyanna beat him to it.

Sherlock just scowled as he clamoured out of the taxi, and waited for Lyanna to catch up.

The pair entered the restaurant.

'Good evening' said the waiter 'How can I help?'

'Reservation for two' said Lyanna

'What's the name please?' inquired the waiter

'Holmes' replied Lyanna.

Sherlock smiled.

'Ah yes' said the waiter 'Table 5, please follow me'

The waiter walked off, with Lyanna and Sherlock following behind.

'May I take your coats?' inquired the waiter

Sherlock slipped his coat off and handed it to the waiter. The waiter then turned to Lyanna. Sherlock smirked while Lyanna hesitated. She then decided to give up and she slipped her coat off. Sherlock smirk disappeared as his eyes scanned over Lyanna. She looked lovely – the white dress highlighted her black curls and complimented her grey eyes.

'Shut up' said Lyanna as she sat down at the table

'I did not say anything' replied Sherlock, as he proceeded to take his seat.

'You were thinking – it's annoying' replied Lyanna with smile

'Yes, well –' began Sherlock.

'Sherlock, look' interrupted Lyanna

'What?' inquired Sherlock

'Behind you' whispered Lyanna

Sherlock turned himself slightly and looked behind. There he saw John sat at the table behind. He watched as John pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, opened it, smiled; and then placed it back in his pocket.

'We came here to see John get engaged?' inquired Sherlock

'Surprise' replied Lyanna

'You were right' said Sherlock

'About what?' inquired Lyanna

'This is definitely going to be good Saturday night entertainment' replied Sherlock

Lyanna laughed.

**_-10 minutes later-_**

After 10 minutes of failed conversation between Sherlock and Lyanna. Lyanna spotted someone and she smiled.

'What is it?' inquired Sherlock

'Mary has just arrived' replied Lyanna

Lyanna and Sherlock watched as John greeted Mary with a kiss, before the couple ordered their drinks.

'Have you decided what you shall be eating tonight?' inquired the waiter

Sherlock ordered for himself and for Lyanna- as Lyanna was too preoccupied with keeping an eye on Mary and John.

**_-20 minutes later-_**

Lyanna's and Sherlock's food arrived and Lyanna decided that now was the best time to attempt a conversation with Sherlock Holmes.

'Will you miss him?' inquired Lyanna

'Miss who?' inquired Sherlock as he cut into his meal

'John' replied Lyanna

Sherlock ignored the question, and instead he ate a mouthful of food.

'Sherlock, you cannot just avoid the question' said Lyanna

'I am not avoiding the question' replied Sherlock 'I am simply ignoring it'

Lyanna just rolled her eyes before tucking into her meal.

The pair ate their dinner in silence – which suited them both just fine.

Once they had finished, the waiter came and cleared up their plates.

'Oh my-' said Lyanna

'Is he-?' began Sherlock

Lyanna nodded.

Sherlock turned around to see John Watson bending down on one knee. Lyanna and Sherlock watched as John spoke to Mary before producing the velvet box from his pocket. The pair then saw Mary nod and John jumped up and hugged her close. Lyanna smiled as John pushed the ring onto Mary's finger. Lyanna then had an idea.

'Waiter' she called

'Yes madam?' inquired the waiter

'Could you do me a favour?' inquired Lyanna

'Of course' replied the waiter

Lyanna motioned for the waiter to come closer, and she whispered in his ear. Sherlock gave Lyanna a confused look, as the waiter nodded and left the table.

'Watch' said Lyanna, as she motioned over to John and Mary's table.

**_-At table 6 (John and Mary)-_**

'Here we are' said the waiter, as he brought over a bottle of champagne.

'Oh John' Mary cried

'Um, we didn't order that' said John

'Ah, it is compliments of another customer in the restaurant. They wished to congratulate you' replied waiter

'Excuse me' said John 'But could you tell me which table that bottle of champagne came from?'

'Of course sir' said the waiter 'Table 5, over there'

John looked over at table 5 and saw two very familiar heads of black curly hair.

'Excuse me Mary' said John 'I will b right back'

**_-At table 5 (Sherlock and Lyanna)- _**

'Oh God' said Lyanna

'What?' inquired Sherlock

'John is headed this way – and he looks angry' replied Lyanna 'Menus up?'

'Absolutely' replied Sherlock, as both he and Lyanna hid behind their menus.

However, their menus were soon ripped out of their hands by a very angry John Watson.

'Oh hi John' said Sherlock

'Fancy seeing you here' said Lyanna

'What the hell are you two doing here?' yelled John

'Well, would you look at the time' said Lyanna 'We really should be getting back to Baker Street – wouldn't you agree Sherlock?'

'Oh yes' replied Sherlock 'Time to go'

And with that, the pair grabbed thier coats and took off before John could interrogate them.

'Now you understand why I paid the bill when I did' Sherlock said, once he and Lyanna were both back at Baker Street

'Indeed' replied Lyanna 'Well done'

'Thank you' replied Sherlock

'No' said Lyanna 'Thank you, this evening has been lovely'

'You're welcome' replied Sherlock 'And thank you for being such good company'

'My pleasure' replied Lyanna

'Lyanna, it is rather late, so you are welcome to spend the night' said Sherlock 'John's room is empty, so you may sleep there'

'Thank you' replied Lyanna, as she pulled out her phone.

'Staying at Baker Street tonight – LH'

'I already know. Do not forget your training Monday morning – MH'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world – LH'

'Goodnight Lyanna – MH'

'Goodnight Uncle Mycroft – LH'

'Tea?' Lyanna asked Sherlock

'Thank you' replied Sherlock, as he picked up his violin

Lyanna nodded and headed out to the kitchen. She made Sherlock's tea, while listening to the soothing music of his violin.


End file.
